Life of Cree: Legends
by echoxknox
Summary: End of the Life of Cree oneshots. The mission was a success and the bad guy was defeated everyone should be celebrating but they aren't not everyone is Cree definitely isn't. Things don't add up and as the Legend of 3,000 is honored Cree cant help but feel that something or someone is missing.


..**...**

**...**

**so here's the last one I guess because after the last one I thought it was a bit depressing and maybe even anticlimactic anyway this takes place about a week or so after the final mission so with out further ado lets get back to the show.**

**...**

**...**

**... **

Cree sat on her bike watching as everyone went about their business glaring at the house. They were packing their boxes and furniture into the moving truck smiling and looking forward to the new life they would have and it made Cree sick. It had only been a week since Ni- she had gone missing and they were acting as if nothing had happened and for all they knew nothing had changed which only made Cree angrier.

After the final battle with the Doc Moon base had taken over the underground lair searching every nook and cranny for signs of Nico but they wouldn't allow anyone who had fought to go down there. It was understandable since most of them had gotten broccoli sickness from prolonged exposure but still Cree had wanted to help find her friend! Still Moon base had sent her to the med bay then home for some much needed rest.

After days of searching Moon base reported that the doc had been apprehended and decommissioned beyond repair after that he was sent to an adult prison for the rest of his life. The news was great but many wanted to know what had happened to the taskforce leader everyone wanted to know but Moon base was sad to report that although they had succeeded in defeating the Doc it was at the price of 3,000 but she would be honored forever as the agent of Awesomeness in the KND hall of fame right up there with the legend of number zero.

This was a great honor and all but more questions arose what would they tell her friends? Her teachers? And most of all what would they tell her parents? And so Cree sat on her bike across from Nico's house as her parents packed up ready to move where ever it was they were moving without a though of their daughter they no longer remembered. That's right Moon base had taken every adult in 3,000's life and erased every memory of Nico ever existing they took all her stuff and put it into KND storage never to be seen again.

But one thing didn't add up in Cree's mind. When Moon base came up after weeks of digging they never found Nico's body or if they did they hadn't told her or Nico's team about it. It wasn't well known that Cree was her best friend since most kids were too wrapped up in the awesomeness that was 3,000 and how she could save their butts not who she hung out with. It was so odd yet everyone accepted it because Moon base wouldn't tell them anything else even if Nico's team was still pissed not that they would be a team much longer.

With Nico gone Moon base felt they couldn't have the KND task force anymore because no one else could handle the pressure or had the tactical mind of 3,000 so they were disbanding the task force. All of its members were furious but there was little they could do so they took their orders and were stationed in different sectors though form what she'd heard they all kept in touch.

So here she was across from Nico's house all alone and she couldn't stand it. She wanted to scream, throw things, go raid Moon base but she couldn't not on her own not without the best tech and an even bigger team. Alone a person was strong and quite resilient but with a team they are unbreakable and unstoppable Cree squeezed her eyes shut Nico had told her that time and time again and after hearing it so many times she could literally hear it in Nico's voice.

Gripping the handle bars tightly Cree pushed off peddling down the street she wouldn't let Nico's legacy end with the Moon bases say so oh no she didn't believe a word they said. No Cree would find out the truth and when she did she would find Nico no matter what even if she really was… gone it was the least she could do for her best friend.

"I will find you Nico just hold on"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**so that's the end of the oneshots I guess I can start on the story but I don't really know if I should or what I would do with it so I guess its best if I figure it out some more before I do anything, anyway leave a comment or pm me with questions if you have any.**


End file.
